1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL display device includes a pixel electrode disposed in each of pixels and a common electrode disposed across the plural pixels, and an organic layer including a light-emitting layer is disposed between those electrodes. In general, the material of the common electrode has a large electric resistance. Thus, as a distance from a terminal becomes large, the electric potential of the common electrode decreases, and brightness in a display area is gradually reduced.
JP 2007-287354 A discloses that an auxiliary electrode is provided between two adjacent pixels in order to suppress reduction of the electric potential of a common electrode. JP 2010-044894 A discloses that a common electrode and an auxiliary wiring formed in a layer lower than the common electrode are connected between two adjacent pixels.